Transporters
Transporters are special items in Geometry Dash that the icon can interact with to cause it to travel a certain distance and direction, depending on its type. There are two types of transporters, pads and rings, both of which can manipulate the direction of travel. They emit identically-coloured particle effects to themselves. When used, pads also emit an identically-coloured expanding circle effect and rings emit identically coloured contracting circle effect. Pads always activate when in contact with the icon, while rings require a click/tap in order for any effect and thus optional. They may be positioned so that they redirect the player into a hazard, needing to be avoided in such instances. Transporters are available under the seventh tab in the level editor, along with portals, animated objects, collectibles, and other components. Height of Player Jumps (for comparison) Pads Rings Footnotes Trivia *As of Update 1.6, some transporters are introduced as part of collecting Secret Coins prior to their formal introduction. These include the yellow, cyan (in both Back On Track and Polargeist) and magenta pads as well as the magenta ring. *Interacting with any type of jump ring counts as a jump regardless of if the player’s form can jump. *Geometry Dash Meltdown only features the yellow pad and ring. *The customizable square ring is the only type of transporter whose colour can be altered without the assistance of the Pulse trigger. *The magenta pad, despite launching the icon a smaller height, has a slightly larger size than the yellow pad. *Dash rings can be held on to indefinitely, propelling the player for as long as it is held. They will only stop when the player comes into contact with an S-block. **In Fingerdash where they are introduced formally, the purpose of gravity portals in marking the ends of dashing (to prevent abuse) is purely visual; it is the invisible S-blocks that terminate the dashes. Portals do not cancel the dash ring effect, contrary to popular belief. This can be verified in The Challenge, by the exit of the Spider sequence. *The cyan ring is the only non-jump ring that has a pad equivalent. **The customizable square's automatic equivalent is merely a (touch) trigger on its own. **The green and black rings do not have corresponding pads because they force the player in the direction of gravity, thereby invalidating the purpose of a pad, which is to launch away from the ground, even if they would theoretically work while suspended in midair or on a surface not perpendicular to the direction of gravity. ***The player can crash from hitting the ground if they hit the green ring or theoretical pad too low to the ground. ***No effect applies if the player hits the black ring or theoretical pad if they have already landed. **The dash orbs do not have corresponding pads because their activation duration depends on the player's click/tap and hold. *Dash rings can be rotated to send the icon in an angled direction without changing the horizontal velocity, with the rotation limit being ±70°. **The limit can theoretically be ±89.999…° (or 89° since the game uses whole-degree angles), but due to the horizontal velocity not affected, the vertical movement would reach ludicrous speeds. **Angles ±90° are necessarily prohibited due to them being straight vertical directions, violating the requirement of the icon moving horizontally at unchanged velocities. Mathematically, this is demonstrated by that the tangents of ±90° are undefined. **Angles beyond ±90° would mean launches that oppose the correct direction. ***It is possible to horizontally flip a dash ring so it points backwards; however, it is only visual and has no effect on the direction of travel: the player would dash the reverse of the pointed direction. *Due to naturally unchanging momentum, the wave does not respond to jump pads or rings, while gravity pads and rings flip gravity on contact without further effect on momentum. Dash rings work as normal. ** These jump pads and rings still trigger their pulse animation, however. * Prior to Update 2.1, the yellow jump ring had white particles emitting instead of yellow. *The red pad displays the wrong particle colours when used: the red pad produces a yellow or magenta circle when hit. ** The red pad may be based on the code of the yellow pad and RobTop may have simply forgotten to change those specific attributes. * The red pad is thicker than the yellow pad. It also sinks below the block by one pixel. * The dash rings were changed slightly between the release of the Update 2.1 sneak peeks and the official release: ** The magenta dash ring was previously red, and still has red particles nowadays; ** Both dash rings had triangular pointers; ** The flame effect shown when hitting a dash ring was different than the current effect. It was less animated and more solid. * The dash rings' help buttons when selecting the "Edit Special" button displays the placeholder "help text" rather than explaining the properties of the options shown. This is a placeholder that was never changed in the final version. * Multi-activation allows the same jump ring to be activated multiple times. This is mainly for reusing moving rings. * Other than the green jump ring (which will crash the player into the ground), there are no differences between rings on the ground and in midair, as demonstrated in Deadlocked and many user levels. * Before 2.11, the black jump ring made the ship and UFO go downward regardless of gravity. This is a patched oversight. ** When either touches a dash ring, it will not show any glow regardless if the player has the glow effect on or not. * When a player glides over a ring without activating it, it will show an expanding ring effect indicating its availability. ** The same ring may play the effect multiple times if a setup allows the ring to be passed multiple times, as seen on one of the rings in the first cube sequence of Cycles. Setup menu gallery RingSetupMenu.png|Ring setup menu CustomRingSetupMenu.png|Custom Ring edit menu Category:Level elements